Pretty
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: NejiIno. Stupid Neji. All Ino wanted to know was how he got his hair so shiny.


Name – Pretty

Genre – Romance

Main Pairing(s) – NejiIno

_Boys aren't suppose to be so pretty…_

Summary – Stupid Hyuuga. All Ino wanted to know was how he got his hair so shiny.

000

Ino stared at it in amazement. No split ends, no fuzz, no funny little curl anywhere it wasn't suppose to be. And it _shone_. It glistened in the light like finely woven silk threads. It looked so soft that she wondered how the wrap that bound it stayed in it's place.

'I wonder what shampoo he uses?'

Shikamaru opened one eye to look at her from where they were sitting under the tree. 'Are you kidding me, Ino?'

'No, seriously. Or do you think it's the conditioner he uses. C'mon, genius, work with me here!'

But all he did was shake his head in annoyance, mutter something she couldn't understand and turn around to doze off again.

'Argh!' Ino glared at her teammate, 'Stupid, lazy – fine! I'll ask him myself!'

At that Shikamaru responded. He gave her an incredulous look before huffing. 'You wouldn't.'

Ino huffed back. 'Watch me!' With a scowl she marched towards the Hyuuga.

-

Hinata knew she had to run the minute she saw Ino stampeding over to them with the meanest snarl she'd ever seen on a woman. She tensed and, once again, felt the urge to apologize even though deep down she knew she had done nothing wrong. It was only when Ino was standing right in front of her and Neji (and she barely managed to stop herself from fainting) did she realize it was not her she was glaring at.

'Your hair.' Ino snapped at Neji, who gave her a bored look in return. Hinata wondered if it wasn't too late to run. If it was one fight she did not want to get caught in between off it was Ino vs Neji.

'What about it?'

'It's shiny and long and pretty. Why?'

Neji frowned down at her. Did she just say what he thought she said. 'What?'

'How come your hair's so pretty? Mine never survives the harsh missions and weather. How do you do it?' Ino could've sworn she just saw his left eyebrow twitch, but she ignored it.

'Maybe because I bound it properly?' Ino gave him a blank stare. 'Protect it from possible damage?'

'Huh?'

Neji sighed. 'Look, Yamanaka, all you have to do is bound it when on a mission.'

'_What?_' Ino looked at him as if he had lost his mind. 'I'll look like my mother. It was already bad enough that she put ribbons in my hair after I cut it!'

'I couldn't care less.' Neji drawled. 'There, I told you what to do. Now go away.'

'No! There must be some, I don't know – secret shampoo or something that you're using!'

'Right. Go home, Yamanaka, before I loose my patience.'

Ino inflated. 'You don't have to be such a jerk!'

Hinata flinched. Neji narrowed his eyes. 'Jerk?' He repeated slowly.

'Yes. Jerk.' Ino snapped. 'I was just making conversation, showing interest, being friendly – whatever you want to call it!'

Neji looked like he was really trying not to hit her before relaxing. 'Like I said, I bound it on missions or on bad weather conditions. It's not my fault there is no secret ingredient involved.'

'I never said it was your fault.' Ino grumbled. She eyed the Hyuuga prodigy's long locks before moving her stare to his face. 'You know, you're really pretty.'

Neji gave her a blank stare. 'Pretty?'

'Yes. Pretty. Are your ears damaged or what?' Ino hissed. She put her hands on her hips and glared. 'Or aren't you used to getting compliments?'

'I'm _not_ pretty.'

'Yes, you are.'

'Don't you mean "handsome" Ino-kun?' Hinata tried.

'No. He's pretty. Like a girl.'

Neji stiffened. 'What. Did. You. Say?'

Ino raised an eyebrow. 'Oh, c'mon. Long hair, big soulful eyes, perfect skin, slender form. You're practically female. Hey, wanna go shopping?' She joked.

Hinata gaped. 'I-I, uh, have to go. Urgent call. Bye!' And she dashed away.

'What's her problem?' Ino wondered.

'Yamanaka Ino.' Neji spat out, almost trembling in anger.

'Yes?'

Neji spluttered at the casual tone she used. Did she not _see_ that he was royally _pissed off_?! Growling, he pointed at her than in another direction, hoping for her sake that she'd take the hint to leave.

Ino blinked in confusion before light dawned on her face. 'Oh! You want to go out? How cute! Sure, I'll go out with you. This Saturday at nine?'

Neji gave her an incredulous look. He looked behind him. There was a fancy restaurant filled with young couples holding hands and swapping spit. He almost fainted.

'See you then!' Ino waved with a grin as he walked back to her teammates.

000

Shikamaru gave the triplets in front of him a bored stare. He stifled a yawn. 'And that, kids, is how your parents got together. The end.'


End file.
